simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Hugo
| image = File:Hugo Icon.png | imagewidth = 55 | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Hugo Simpson | Row 2 title = Level Required | Row 2 info = 5 | Row 3 title = Content Updates | Row 3 info = Treehouse of Horror XXV Event Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event Treehouse of Horror XXX Event | Row 4 title = How to Unlock | Row 4 info = THOH Mystery Box (XXIX & XXX) Operation Clogged Drain Pt. 2 (XXX) | Row 5 title = Need to Collect | Row 5 info = 300, 300, 250 (XXV) 900, 900 (XXVI) 100 (XXX) | Row 6 title = Number of Jobs | Row 6 info = 6 | Row 7 title = Quest | Row 7 info = The Good Son My Brother's Keeper | Row 8 title = Premium Character? | Row 8 info = | Row 9 title = Limited Time? | Row 9 info = | Row 10 title = Character Collection | Row 10 info = Treehouse of Horror XXV | Row 11 title = Voiced by | Row 11 info = Nancy Cartwright }} 's unlock message.}} is a limited time character released during the Treehouse of Horror XXV Event. He was one of the prizes that could be crafted at the Make-a-Thing Workshop. Once the character is unlocked the quest The Good Son starts. He returned in the Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event, craftable for 900 Brains and Bones each. He returned again as a premium item on October 3, 2018, during the Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event . He was a possible prize in the THOH Mystery Box. He was re-released on October 23, 2019, as part of Act 1 of the Treehouse of Horror XXX Event. He was the second prize to be won in the event's Act 1. About Hugo Simpson II is Bart's conjoined twin. Shortly after their birth, they were separated by Dr. Hibbert. Bart, Lisa and Maggie discovered Hugo after they heard strange sounds coming from the attic and after Homer spilled the beans about there being four Simpson children. As the "evil twin," Hugo had been consigned to living in the attic of the Simpson home and once a week was given a bucket of fish heads to eat because he was the evil one. Hugo also did experimental surgery to prepare for his eventual reattachment to Bart, and created a "Pigeon-Rat" in the process. The family later learned, however, that Bart was actually the evil twin, as Hugo's scar from when he and Bart separated was on the wrong side. Bart then took Hugo's place in the attic and was fed fish heads, while Hugo moved downstairs to live with the family. Bart was let back down in the family after the dinner scene with Hugo sitting at the table. Jobs Quotes Gallery File:Hugo Simpson.png| 's unlock artwork. File:Hugounlock.jpg| 's unlock screen. File:treehouse9.JPG| in the show File:iHugoFish.jpg| eating fish heads. File:HugoWalk.jpg| walking the pigeon rat. Other Languages *Spanish Category:Characters Category:Non Premium Items Category:Characters with quotes Category:Characters voiced by Nancy Cartwright Category:Regular Characters Category:Regular Male Category:The Simpsons Family Category:Treehouse of Horror XXV Category:Treehouse of Horror XXV Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event Category:Personal Prizes Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event Prizes Category:Treehouse of Horror XXX Event Prizes Category:Treehouse of Horror XXX Event Category:Youngsters Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5